Acid Witch
by DJ Empress
Summary: A refugee from a Romanian school is taken to Britain by her Uncle, Severus Snape...right after she found out her best friend and parents were killed during the attack of the Acid Witch
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
DISCLAIMER: Be aware, all names of Harry Potter belong to JK ROWLING. Not ME! Therefore, I rather you not sue me. Domo!  
  
  
Chapter One: HER RUINED LIFE  
  
"No! No, they didn't!"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Miss Snape."  
  
Tamora collapsed on the hard, cool floor of the hospital crying.  
  
"Are you sure it isn't someone else!?"  
  
The hospital caretaker sighed grimly and shook her head. "You're uncle already identified them as Nicholas and Amara Snape." She continued to wash her hands in the sink.  
  
Tamora looked up. "My uncle? Where is he!?"  
She pointed to the waiting room, four doors down the hall. Tamora immediately shot up and ran toward it, stopping her crying and wiped her raging tears.  
  
Inside the room, bordered with plastic chairs, stood Severus Snape, looking out the window... thinking.   
  
Severus was a potions teacher in England at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As soon as he heard that his brother and sister-in-law were dead, he came right into Romania.  
  
But Tamora Snape, his niece, doubted very much that he cared about her parents, or her for that matter.  
  
"What are you doing here." She hissed, standing in the middle of the room. Tamora folded her arms, feeling angry again.  
Her uncle turned.  
  
"Show some respect, girl, I came to see what happened to my family-"  
  
Tamora stomped her foot, face burning with tears. "Don't give me that. Why did you really come here?"  
  
Snape didn't respond.  
  
Tamora, very frustrated and scared about the whole ordeal, sat down before she collapsed again onto the floor. With a breath, she cried into her hands.  
  
Why? Why did my mother and father have to die! I'm only 14, I don't deserve this. It was going to be two more years at Asicu, and then they are murdered... them, and Joclaia...  
  
Thinking about her dead best friend made Tamora weep even louder and harder. No one was there to comfort her and tell her it'll be alright. Might as well not have been, since Tamora would not listen to them.  
  
That night, Snape took his niece with him to England, now that he was her new guardian. She would be staying at a wizard inn called The Leaky Cauldron, in a wizard town called Diagon Alley.  
  
Snape had said that she had to stay there until the end of the summer ("By then I will know what to do with you.")  
  
Tamora, her faced tear-streaked, looked up at the ceiling of her room that Tom the toothless inn keeper had given her. She thought about what happened that night when her life was ruined...  
  
"TAMORA! TAMORA WAKE UP!"   
She came awake rather abrubtently to see Joclaia's slick blonde hair in a mess, her sapphire eyes glittering. She was nervously standing by Tamora's bedside. The whole Girls' dorm was chaos.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Joclaia pulled her friend up from under her covers. "The Acid Witch! She's attacking the school! She already killed three kids!"  
Tamora suddenly felt her heart stop, her stomach having a nauseating feeling to it. Her sight blurred, the screams and shouts of the distressed girls hummed out to an almost-deaf tone.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Joclaia tugged at Tamora's sleeve to try and snap her out of the trance. "We're running out of time! Hurry before-"  
  
BOOM.  
  
Tamora cried some more. She couldn't believe how she just ignored Joclaia like that. She was trying to get her out of there, and all Tamora did was sit and worry.  
  
"Argh! I'm such a coward!" She exclaimed, punching her bed.  
  
It happened so fast, the pain only hit Tamora moments after she realized her house's tower was blown up. Her head shot to the right a little to far, adding her screams of pain to the other's.  
  
Tamora watched in slow motion Joclaia fall to the ground (a few feet from the school with other girls), covered in blood, letting out one last cry. Then Tamora fell close to her still and gory body. She was bleeding as well...  
  
Tamora layed in her bed, wondering why she hadn't gotten the same fate as the other girls...why she wasn't killed as well.  
  
Using what was left of her strength, Tamora crawled over to her best friend.  
  
Oh god, no Joclaia! Don't give up! Tamora remembered thinking.   
  
But it was no use. After millions of tries, Tamora just could not shake Joclaia out of death. Scared, and her heart feeling like a knife went through it, looked up at the Asicu School...on fire...  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
DISCLAIMER: Be aware, all names of Harry Potter belong to JK ROWLING. Not ME! Therefore, I rather you not sue me. Domo!  
  
  
Chapter Two: FRIENDS REUNITED  
  
Tamora's mother, Amara, was an administrator for the Ministry of Magic. She worked on the division of Wizarding School's Safety and on behalf on the Ministry, she was staying close near Asicu, since there was a sighting of the Acid Witch there.  
  
Tamora's father, Nicholas (Severus' brother) was a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at the school. He was obviously hated by his jealous brother for this.  
  
And now you know why Amara and Nicholas were murdered with Joclaia and half the school. They were in the same explosion, coming to retrieve their daughter.  
  
Tamora had not remembered anything about her grandparents from either side of her family. Her parents never brought them up, though Tamora always wondered if someone in the world still loves her.  
  
It was only in the hospital that Tamora realized her parents had perished at the hands of the Acid Witch. That vile creature. . .that Acid Witch. . .  
  
Tamora could not believe that the Acid Witch was the most powerful being in history; even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named feared her.   
  
But it was true.  
  
What really boiled it up for Tamora, was that the Acid Witch was not even a dark arts witch. But she wasn't considered to be on the good side, either (obviously). That's what makes her powerful. . .her split personality.  
  
From what Tamora remembers her father telling her, the Acid Witch could be the nicest person who you could ever meet. Only when you disrespect her is when you are regarded dead.  
  
And ironically enough, the Acid Witch could be any muggle-born girl. You see, the Acid Witch is the combined spirit of many ancient witches that were killed by Muggles. To show their true power, the spirit is reborn into a muggle-born girl every four hundred years. This showed everyone, wizards or muggles, that they should not always make assumptions because of what their history is. Most of the Acid Witch's power is from anger and revenge from the killed witches, muggle-born or not.  
  
[ Tamora completely ignores the fact that she is muggle-born.]  
  
Tamora, clenching her covers, shut her eyes feeling the pain once again of her loved ones' deaths. She just couldn't figure out why, but. . .  
  
Before waking up that night her life was ruined, Tamora did not remember anything happening. She remembers that she went to her classes, but that's all. Tamora was not able to recall what the lessons were about, or what her teachers had said.  
  
She didn't know what they had for breakfast, lunch, or dinner.Tamora doesn't even remember eating at all.   
  
It made her shiver under her warm covers...  
  
The next morning-  
  
Tamora returned from eating breakfast in the pub, surprised to see an owl by her window.  
  
Hastily, she lifted it up the glass and the animal flew in, perching itself on Tamora's bedpost. She retrieved a folded parchment around its right leg.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Tamora,  
  
Bonjour! How are you doing? I heard about Asicu and I'm terribly, terribly sorry about your parents and Joclaia. They were great people and I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you...  
I'm also sorry about Snape being your new gaurdian. Has he at least placed you in a house with food and water?  
But anyway, I wanted to ask what school you'd be going to now that Asicu is, well, you know what I mean. Please come to Hogwarts. It's a great school (as your uncle with the exception - no offense) and I think you'll like it.   
Just hope you're not put in Slytherin!  
-Hermione  
  
Tamora smiled (something she hasn't done in a long time). She should have known Hermione Granger, a fellow muggle-born witch she had met on vacation when they were both 10 years old, would write to her. Tamora hadn't seen Hermione in 4 years, but always wrote to each other. She, however, was anxious to respond. Tamora wrote on the back-  
  
Hermione-  
  
Thank you so much for your support. It really helps. Severus doesn't even seem sad that my mother and father are gone...   
Don't worry, I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. You've been there before, haven't you? You know, with your two boyfriends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley? (It's a joke, Hermione, you'd better be laughing!)  
Severus had told me that I would be going to Hogwarts and that he was regristring me some time this week.  
There's one thing I don't understand. . .why should I not be put in Slytherin?  
-Tamora  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hmm...why should you not be put in Slytherin..." Fred said, jokingly.  
  
"Let me count thy reasons." George laughed, thinking about such a simple question.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's met Tamora at the Leaky Cauldron a week after Tamora wrote back to Hermione. She picked up Harry this time, and the Weasley's (Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley) came alone.  
  
Now all the Hogwarts students (+ Tamora) were in the Leaky Cauldron, having lunch. The newly arrivals checked in for rooms, and now they were getting ready to go shop for supplies.   
  
But first-  
  
"Hey, I don't know anything about your school. . .cut me some slack here!" Tamora said, smiling.  
  
"One -" Hermione started. "All of us here are not in Slytherin."  
  
"Two - your uncle is the houseleader of Slytherin." Ron added.  
  
"Three - Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle are in that house." Harry said.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"We'll tell you later. Four - Slyhterins are cruel."  
  
"Five - they can't take a joke." Fred said.  
  
"Six - Slytherins stink at Quidditch-"  
  
"But Ron, they've won for the past five years!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"And seven - Dumbledore hates Slytherins." Ron announced.  
  
He was, of course, kidding.  
  
Tamora stood up from the table, thinking about what they said. "Well then, I think you all will be happy to hear that Dumbledore came to me two days ago with the Sorting Hat and placed me-"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Oh, Ron, let her finish!" Hermione hissed again.  
  
Tamora grinned, and playfully scratched her head, thinking about it. "Hmm. . .let's see."  
  
"Out with it, already!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly.  
  
Tamora laughed. "Uh. . .oh, yes, it started with a G-"  
  
"Gryffindor!" 


	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
DISCLAIMER: Be aware, all names of Harry Potter belong to JK ROWLING. Not ME! Therefore, I rather you not sue me. Domo!  
  
Chapter Three: Malfoy Meets The New Girl  
  
Laughing as they walked out of the pub, the Hogwarts students suddenly stopped (well, Tamora did anyway) when they heard it. Tamora suddenly felt tired and sick again.  
  
"Straight from the magic presses!" A boy infront of the wizarding bank, Gringotts yelled, holding paper. "Another Acid Witch sighting in Romania!"  
  
Tamora and Hermione grimced.  
  
"Sorry, Tamora." Harry said, knowing about her Asicu experience.  
  
She fought back her tears agressively and sighed, looking at the all the wizards and witches crowding around to get a copy of the Daily Prophet.   
  
"No, it's alright." Tamora said, weakly. She started to walk toward the crowd.  
  
"Uh. . .Tamora!? Where are you going?" Ron asked.  
  
She turned. "I want to get a copy."  
  
Her new friends were dumbfounded.  
  
"Has she lost her mind?" George whispered.  
  
Tamora smiled. "I have to move on. I want to see if the Acid Witch has changed at all."  
  
"Change!?"   
  
Tamora started to walk away from them again.  
  
"But - but she destroyed - ouch!"  
  
Hermione had elbowed Ron, and followed Tamora. So did the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry watched Tamora's expression as she read the article, leaning against the wall of the Leaky Cauldron. She looked very calm and at peace.  
  
She's really brave. He thought. Look, it doesn't even seem like she's going to cry. . .wow. . .  
  
Well, that was because Tamora was right; the Acid Witch had change.  
  
In the article, it was reported that a wizard by the name of Dominick Abreu claimed he was saved by the Acid Witch the same day the Asicu School of Magic was attacked by the same person.  
  
"It's so screwed up..." Ron said, after reading it. "She's confused on whether to be good or evil."  
  
Tamora ignored the comment and read on.   
  
Dominick Abreu had also said that the Acid Witch had silvery-green hair, and white eyes. She was riding an Aviatger (a flying white tiger), and was wearing shining-aqua cape. The Ministry is now on the lookout for these qualities all over the world.  
  
"Well that won't help." Tamora said frowning and folding the article.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She sighed. "Well, the Acid Witch transforms, doesn't she? That's what she must look like when she does. If Cornelius Fudge is keeping an eye out for a girl who has those characteristics, he'll never find her."  
  
"Oh, that's right." Hermione said, remembering that was what she had learned in her secind year in DADA.  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
"They'd have to use an Inner-image potion to reveal the Acid Witch, and I doubt that they'll do that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How about this one?"   
  
"No, I don't think a snake will go well with my image." Tamora said.  
  
The salesman picked up a black cat with silver stripes. "Nedja here is exceptionally good at-"  
  
Tamora shooked her head. "I don't think so."  
  
The man looked stumped. "And you didn't like any of the selections of owls and frogs I've shown you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Tamora and the Hogwarts students had went to Gringotts, taking out enough money for their supplies for the upcoming school year. Since Asicu did not require Tamora to have a magical pet, she was now in the Magical Animal shop in Diagon Alley, looking for one, as Harry, Hermione and the others waited outside.  
  
"Hmm. . " Then the salesperson snapped his fingers. "Ah, how many galleons do you have there, Miss?"  
  
"Just 4-"  
  
"Well, then!" He went into the backroom of the store, behind the cash regrister, and came back holding a cage with a sleeping owl inside. Tamora's eyes grew wide at it's beauty...  
  
Meanwhile, outside, Tamora's new friends were talking about the Acid Witch and commenting how calm Tamora was about it.  
  
"...what do you think Dumbledore'll say about the Acid Witch?" Ron said.  
  
"I dunno...I hardly know anything about her. How does Tamora know a lot?" Harry asked Hermione  
  
"Her father was a-"  
  
"Whoa!" Ginny exclaimed suddenly. They are turned toward the door of the shop.  
  
"Wow, Tamora, that's a beautiful owl!"  
  
"No kidding! She must've been expensive."  
  
They all greeted a smiling Tamora from their resting place on the side of the building. She showed them her new pet; it was a silvery-white snowy owl with a stripe of black feathers going down her back.  
  
Tamora shrugged and placed the cage down. "Well, no, Ivory was on sale."  
  
"Ivory. . .what a pretty name!" Ginny said, bending over and looking at Tamora's new pet.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Not a lot. . .only 4 galleons-"  
  
"Only 4 galleons!?" Ron exclaimed, his mouth dropped open.  
  
Tamora looked at Ivory. "Well, yeah. My mother and father had, uh. . ." She looked uncomfortable as she tried to explain it. ". . .well-paying jobs before they died. All of their money went to me. I hate spending their earnings, though. But I suppose that's what my parents want."  
  
"Like Harry." Hermione said, thoughtfully.  
  
Tamora knodded.   
  
The Weasley's gaped, staring at her.  
  
"What?" She asked, perplexed at their motion.   
  
That was when they heard laughing. Tamora saw her friends suddenly stare past her, and turned around to see why.  
  
There stood a boy, a bit taller than Tamora, but approximetely the same age as her. He had pale blond hair and pale skin, with sort of a pointed face. Behind him were two other boys, they were bigger than him, more mean-looking and rougher. But those two were laughing with the other boy.  
  
"Malfoy." Ron hissed. "What do you want?"  
  
[POV change]  
  
Picking on the Weasleys (or Weasels, as he puts them) was Malfoy's favorite thing to do. He did it on a regular basis, mostly ridiculing them for being so poor. But now. . .   
  
Malfoy was just about to answer Ron Weasley (Weasel) when he catched a glimpse of that girl...  
  
He hadn't seen her before at Hogwarts, or around Diagon Alley for that matter. But for some strange reason, Malfoy thought he had met her before.  
  
When she had turned, something inside of Malfoy changed. He felt it, but ignored the fact that the girl was tremendously beautiful. He hid the fact that he loved the way her straight, shining black hair hugged her loving face, it reaching below her shoulders. Her emerald eyes glowed in the sunlight. . .  
  
Malfoy pulled himself together, once he knew he was staring at her. "I couldn't help over hear yet another humiliating response from you, Weasel." He said, proud of himself.  
  
Harry and George held Ron back from attacking him.  
  
"And why would you say that?" The pretty new girl asked him. Her voice was soft, yet firm and the French accent captured him.   
  
Malfoy snickered. "Because. These Weasels are so poor, they can't even fathom what a muggle pound is worth!"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle exploded with laughter.  
  
Ron beared his teeth at them.  
  
Malfoy resulted to giggles when he caught the new French girl staring at him.  
  
"What are you looking at, mudblood?" He snapped at her, his pride overcoming him.  
  
She didn't flinched, or react at all.  
  
"Argh! How did you know she was muggle-born, Malfoy?" Granger asked.  
  
"Because only mudbloods hangout with Weasels and Potter." He eyed them.  
  
She would have charged at Malfoy, but the new girl stuck outstretched her hand. Granger stopped in her tracks and the new girl shook her head "no". With a questionable look, Granger stepped back.  
  
Then the French girl turned toward Malfoy and frowned. She asked, "What is your name again?"   
  
He suspiciously responded,"Draco Malfoy."   
  
"My name is Tamora. Malfoy, if you haven't noticed, the Acid Witch has been reborn into a 'mudblood' girl, so I suggest you watch what you say. People like you is exactly what angers her and makes the girl dangerously powerful. Watch it."   
  
Shocked that this girl, Tamora, was speaking to him in such a manner, even if she was down-right gorgeous, Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, but Tamora turned to walk into Flourish and Blotts with her friends who had already started to walk there.  
  
He was furious.   
  
"Hey!" Malfoy called back to her.   
  
Tamora stopped. She turned with a sly grin on her face and said,"See you at Hogwarts then, Draco Malfoy."  
  
And with that, Tamora ran off leaving Malfoy flabbergasted.   
  
Crabbe and Goyle were laughing at Malfoy hysterically, half expecting a ridiculing remark from him. But it never came. He just stared after Tamora as she ran off.   
  
  
  



End file.
